Back Down
Yea, G-G-G-G-G-UNIT! (G-UNIT!) Ha ha... 50 Cent It's easy to see when you look at me If you look closely, 50 don't BACK DOWN Everywhere I go both coasts wit toast Eastside, Westside, I hold that MACK DOWN Every little nigga you see around me Hold a gun big enough to fucking hold SHAQ DOWN Next time you in the hood and see an OG ITS OG DUMB MOTHERFUCKING CRACKER You ask about me, the young boy don't BACK DOWN Any living thing that cannot co-exist with the kid Must decease existing, little nigga, now listen Yo mami, yo papi, that bitch you chasing Ya little dirty ass kids, I'll fucking erase them Your success is not enough, you wanna be hard Knowing that, you get knocked, you get fucked in the yard Youza poptart sweetheart, you soft in the middle I eatcha for breakfast, the watch was an exchange for your necklace and your boss is a bitch, if he could he would Sell his soul for cheap, trade his life to be Suge You can buy cars but you can't buy respect in the hood Maybe I'm so disrespectful cause to me you're a mystery I know niggas from ya hood, you have no history Never poked nothing, never popped nothing, nigga stop fronting Jay put you on, X made you hot Now you run around like you some big shot Ha, ha pussy... Chorus "This rap shit is all fucked up now! What are we gonna do now? How we gonna eat man? 50 back around" That's Ja's little punk ass thinkin out loud Southside, Tah died, that's just how I get down I'm back in the game shawty, to +Rule+ and conquer You sing for hoes and sound like the cookie monster I'm the hardest from New York, my flow is bonkers All the other hard niggas, they come from Yonkers It's been years and you had the same niggas in the background You never gonna sell Mitsubishi Tah & Crack Child. Them niggas they just SUCK, they no good I ain't never heard a nigga say "they like them in the hood" I'm back better than ever, on top of my game Even them country boys saying "50 we feeling you mayn" Now you stay the fuck outta my zone, outta my throne I'm New York City's own...BAD GUY (BAD GUY) Chorus I ain't telling anyone you pussy I ain't telling anyone you gettin extorted It ain't over.... (G-UNIT) I've been patently waiting to BLOW Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the "50 Cent Show" This is my life, my pain, my night, my gun Now that I'm back, you can't sleep I'm a nightmare huuhhhh You hired cops to hold you down cause you fear for your life You heard about them guns I done bought, right? I ain't going no where, I done told you nigga I'm a G-Unit motherfucking soldier nigga (They not gonna like you) I know, I know...ha, ha (G-UNIT) Category:50 cent